The Cruel Brawls
by Zetafire
Summary: When a joke goes horribly wrong, its up to everyone to fix up the problem. Chaotic, this word does not describe the situation far enough. Funny and action, these words describe the story.
1. Chapter 1

**AN

* * *

Hello everyone. This is my second parody of super smash brothers brawl. It's not a sequel to my first one. Also, I plan on making this a three chapter story. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!**

SSBB

The Cruel Brawls

A Fanfic by: Zetafire

It was on an early time in which some of the characters got up from their slumber, if they had any, and make themselves some breakfast. On this morning, as they headed through the gigantic house that was where they resided until the game disc was inserted, Meta Knight, Kirby, and Ness were descending down the stairs that led from the bedrooms to the living room. All three of them were adept at rising early, but this morning it was partially painful to do so. For, last night, they had gone through a good three hours of brawling via tournaments. The owner of the game, and his buddies, had the brilliant idea to hold many tournaments to see who was the best brawler. The decision was left undecided.

'' I hope that we never have to repeat what we went through yesterday, or I'll go back and fight Giygas rather than sustain this.''

'' Hah, that's easy for you to say, you defeated him. But you haven't seen my enemies, or my once-enemies'' Meta Knight looked down at Kirby, who was walking in a rather normal way. Although the little pink guy had some bandages here and there, he seem unaffected by all the rumble last night.

Ness caught Meta Knight's, or MK's, glimpse and turned to Kirby, who had started to walk faster.

''Well, it seems Kirby didn't suffer enough pain last night, huh, MK?'' Said Ness loud enough for Kirby to hear.

As soon as the words reached his ears, Kirby stopped and shuddered, remembering last night's buffet of fights. He then picked up his pace again, and even started humming a song.

''Kirby forgets most things, and no matter if he's in a hospital, he'll just spring back into normality. We, on the contrary, are far more sensitive to pain and its aftermath than him.''

''Hah, well at least it wasn't as bad as that time when you and Kirby had to fight all those polygons in the Cruel Br- Urk'' He was stopped short by kirby's ram into his stomach.

''What the heck-ugh- was that for?'' He muttered.

''Kirby can't talk, but he can still deliver his message, and I don't want to deliver MY message, so don't even mention that event ever again.''

Kirby ''um'' in response, for the little guy didn't want to remember those awful hours of being inside that stage, shooting off the platforms at high speed, being kicked and punched mercilessly. and being re-summoned just to go over the horror of it again and again. Both of them were immobile for the rest of the day, and thank goodness that no one popped in the disc the day after.

The rest of the morning went by in the usual routine, they finished their breakfast and headed to train outside, watch TV, or just rest for the day. Around eleven AM, the late wakes, which conceded of most villains and a few heroes, headed for their breakfast, or worse lunch of the day.

Ness had been training outside near the TV screen. He sat down and stared at it, knowing full well that going near the screen was strictly forbidden. The game selections, such as solo player, campaign mode, and Event mode, were next to the screen, closed and ready to pop out for the owner of the game or whoever inserted the disc. Ness then had an idea, a mischievous idea.

Looking sideways and back, he made sure no one was near. He proceeded quickly to the selections center. The place was sealed off by fiberglass and had a heavy gate. He could see the selections hovering lazily inside.

Peering in, Ness saw in the end of the center a dark area which was sealed off. A closed area inside a closed area. That had to be the cruel brawl selection.

Now all Ness needed were arrogant, greedy and powerful characters. In other words, he needed the heavyweights of the game.

In the now filthy kitchen and breakfast room sat Ganondorf, or _Ganondork_ as some mocked him; King Dedede, Bowser, and Wario. They were trash talking about last night's royal battles.

''Wahahaha, I thought all ye losers a lesson or two in those tourneys!'' boasted Wario.

''Oh shut up, you got beaten by Jigglypuff! For crying out loud, she's a pink puffball.'' countered Dedede. Wario frowned in return.

'' Hah, well it's better to be beaten by a Pokemon than a scrawny princess such as peach, right Dedede.'' joked Bowser. Dedede flushed with anger, but said no more.

'' Bowser, you must admit that Mario might be tougher than you, but Luigi, too? Now that's hard to believe.'' scoffed Ganondorf.

'' Oh shut up, Ganondork.'' The words came from Bowser.

''How many times have I told you my name is Ganondorf!'' He shouted at a raged voice.

Just then, Ness came rushing in and stopped before the giants.

''Hey guys, I just heard there was a hidden treasure!''

Wario was first to respond, jumping up and landing right before the boy.

''A hidden treasure, where, tell me right now!'' The others didn't talk, but it was obvious they were interested ,too. Ness had them right where he wanted them.

''It's in the game selection area, the sealed off place, remember?''

Wario's head tilted to the right, pulling up the right memory in his mind.

''Yea, and so what, that place is said to be forbidden.''

''Exactly, where else to hide a treasure than a spot where no one would look?''

''Eh, you got a point kid, but why is you tellin us this, don't you have enough fighters to pry that place open?''

''We're too weak! You on the other hand are the heavyweights in this game!''

Bowser jumped up and gripped Ness's throat.

''Watch your words, boy. We ain't heavy, we're just more powerful.'' He let go of Ness, who was coughing and fell to his knees.

''C'mon guys, we'll open this forbidden spot as if it was made of toothpicks!'' shouted Dedede.

Ness saw the heavies thundering off in direction of the screen. A smile played on his lips. Suddenly, he saw Wario running back. He stopped in front of Ness, gasped for some air, and said. '' In which game selection? There are a bunch of them.''

In order to hide the Cruel Brawl selection from being too clear, Ness said. '' It's the dark foggy area, just straight forward from the entrance. I think it's the Boss battles section.

'' Boss Battles, eh. Heh, More like Puny battles. Tell your weak friends that there is no need to worry, we got the treasure, and we'll share it... maybe. Wahahaha'' He ran back to his group, laughing all the way.

''Laugh, you short brained, laugh...'' Ness said. _They'll go barging in and be overwhelmed by the polygons. It'll be the talk of the year!_ He thought as he went around the path towards their destination. He planned on getting every detail of this as close as possible.

Wario came running at full speed towards the group. Certain he was gonna crash, they ducked to the sides as he skidded to a stop right in the middle. As usual, there was a big grin on his face.

''Alright, that kid says it's directly straight from the entrance, at the very end. It's the dark foggy area, and it's the boss battle selection. Nothin We can handle, eh.''

''It's nothing we can't, as in cannot, handle''

''Oh just shut up. Alright, at the count of three, we ram this silly gate. I can already smell that treasure.''

They placed themselves in position, all in one pack with Wario in the back in case of a second push.

'' Ok, one...two...three!'' They all rushed against the gate and rammed it with their combined force. It seemed it was about to rebound when it suddenly fell from its hinges, causing the groups to reel forward and collapse.

Ness has just seen the scene unfold from a nearby tree. His excitement grew heavily, and he could already picture them being crushed under the polygons.

''Hey guys, cheer up, we're makin history. We're the first ever to break into the game selection center. And I can see the dark foggy area at the end. Cmon.''

''Wait, look at this place.'' They all gazed at the interior. The selection panels hovered over them, almost menacingly.

'' From the outside, they look small, but now they seem big enough to squash us.''

''Ah, stop makin stuff up. What about the treasure?'

''Yea, the treasure, we better hurry, I don't want to be caught in here by the owner or anybody across that screen.

They marched on forward, with Ness sprinting from hiding place to hiding place in close pursuit. Thankfully, the selection panels cast long shadows. Dark enough for Ness to hide in.

Finally, the group stopped before the dark, foggy area. A seven feet tall dark steel fence surrounded the place, and the gate seemed heavier than the one they had just crashed down. Inside the small plot floated a panel, but the fog obscured the group from reading its description.

''This is it, guys. The treasure is inside that selection panel.''

'' Ok, but are you sure this panel is the boss battles one. For our sake, I hope its not the you know what panel.'' said Ganondorf.

''The I know what?''

''The, you know, cruel brawl panel.'' he said it barely above a whisper.

''Of course I'm sure, now stop fussing over silly things and help me ram this gate. It seems this one is tougher than the last one.''

They all got in position, ready to ram the gate down. Ness watched behind the Home-run contest panel, ready to enjoy the event.

''On ye marks, get set, GO!''


	2. The Massacre

**AN

* * *

Hello everyone. Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy it!**

SSBB

The Cruel Brawls

Chapter Two: The Massacre

The sun was high, most fighters were in good spirited training, and the days seemed to be one of those lazy ones when everything is just almost perfect.

''GO!'' shouted Wario as the whole group slammed against the gate. To their surprise, and Ness's, the gate flew back, didn't open, and came back towards the group with twice the power inflicted upon it. Wario came flying in with his leg cranked into kick form. He impacted the incoming gate, but it didn't stop, and kept onwards towards the group on a collision course. The clash sent the heavies sprawling backwards.

''This one ain't giving up its treasure. eh. Let's try a second time and see if we don't bring it down.'' said King Dedede.

''Ah, ye got a point there. Cmon, we the strongest around here. One more slam and the treasure is ours.''

added Wario.

'' I hope this doesn't take long'' commented Ganondorf. Bowser simply grunted, nothing more.

''Alrighty, group up, time for the second push.'' The group reformed into their previous attack form, All three heavies in the front and Wario behind for a second push. Although the first attempt hadn't worked, they were overwhelmed by their greed and rammed with greater force. Again the gate went flying backwards and rebounded. Wario came once again with his flying kick. But, just like the first try, the gate simply carried Wario along with it and crashed against the group again. This time it sent them high flying a good twenty feet backwards.

''Ah, this ain't working! We need a new strategy.'' said Bowser

'' I gots me an idea, hehehe. What about the triplet ram.'' said Wario, receiving stares of disbelief from the rest.

'' The triplet ram is almost impossible to do for someone such as our size. It requires fast and agile movements, and we simply don't have that speed.''

''Ah, yer right. But... perhaps the double rammed.''

''Now that's one we can do, but we need some space for speed. And I guess I have my question answered by the surroundings around me. Alright, let's give it a shot.''

Once again they reformed together, but their formation was slightly different. Bowser and King Dedede were at the back while Wario and Ganondorf were at front. They stood sided by side, row style. The style worked like this: The front row hit the target, and instantly after that, the second row delivered the next blow. Useful against heavier type gates. The reason for the extras space was because the back row is usually slower than the front one. So they have to keep in sync at perfect distance, not too far behind but not too close.

''Alright, ready? Ok, set? Ok, GO!'' said Wario.

At once the group sped towards the gate, but being careful at monitoring their speed. There could be no flaw, or the tactic wouldn't work.

The gate came up on them at a face pace. Putting their shoulders at front, Ganondorf and Wario slammed against the gate, sending it backwards, and quickly jumped to the sides. Just as the gate was about to rebound, Dedede and Bowser threw themselves at it, an in slow motion, ripped the gate from its hinges and landed inches away from the platform. Immediately, the dark fog surrounded them, making their eye sight completely useless.

Wario and Ganondorf quickly entered into the small area. But, they, too, were incapable of seeing two inches in front of them.

''It's dark as tar in here, I can't even see my fingers and I have them right in front of my eyes!'' said Ganondorf.

''Don't panic, remember, this mean the treasure is surly here! Ok everyone follow my voice, I'm closest to the door, I can even step back and I'll be outside this cursed fog.'' A few seconds later, the group rejoined in the dark fog by their hearing sense and escaped the fog.

''Ah, sunlight. We're call beings of the dark but that place was just too dark for me.''

''Ok, now we can see the selection platform. It's right in the center, so all we have to do is walk forward and we'll be inside it in no time. Ok, let's line up in a single row and walk at normal pace.''

They assembled according to the directions and stepped once again into the small plot, stopping short just before the fog began.

''Is everyone ready, ok, step forward.'' At once they walk into the blinding fog and disappeared inside.

Ness rushed over and stopped in front of the smashed down gate. He waited a few seconds before he saw a flashing light, more like multiple flashing lights cast at one time. Ness could only guess that the group had entered the selection panel, and that the massacre had begun. But, just to make sure, he fire a bolt of lighting and watched it explode into the ground, creating a small column of fire that cleared the fog. Ness didn't see anyone, but by the glare of the light, he could see the once darkened words of the selection panel. It read: Cruel Brawl.

The words were not like the rest, they were scrawny and dark, as if scratched on by someone, or something. Inside his stomach, Ness began to feel the unease of remorse. He knew what the Cruel Brawl was like, but at least someone controlled him. Now, how were they going to escape from the pain he has just caused them. Only the player knew how to get characters out of games, but did the characters know how to? Certainly not Ness, and if he didn't know, much less the poor souls who have entered the panel. As he thought this thoughts, Ness's remorse grew only worse. Why didn't he think this plan through. Although this was funny in many awful ways, the plan was starting to backfire on him. Now he sat in front of the plot, staring forward and waiting for their return, his mind going through the negative parts of the plan.

Wario, Dedede, Ganondorf, and Bowser appeared inside the battlefield stage at their correct position. One on each platform and one at the floor.

At once, Bowser shouted '' This isn't the boss battle stage!''

''You're right, what stage is this? Or for that matter, what panel did we walk into?'' asked Dedede

Ganondorf stood frozen, his face tightening in fear. He slowly muttered the words ''It...can't...be.''

Wario stepped up to him and particularly shouted at his face '' What can't be?'' Ganondorf didn't respond, he only stood motionless.

Wario turned to the other guys, who were looking around, trying to figure out exactly where they were. Suddenly, a polygon, or alloy as they are called by newcomers, appeared and landed into a platform. It was the red one. He spotted the group and moved down to the floor.

The other guys stepped back while Ganondorf remained in his frozen state. Wario, on the other hand, stepped up to the alloy and blared '' Get outta my face before I bit you into bits!'' At once the alloy grabbed Wario, threw him down and sent him high flying off the stage. He cried out as he hit the limit line.

Now they knew just what mess they had gotten to. The other two guys slowly fell to their knees, muttering what Ganondorf was saying.

But their shock was cut off as more alloys appeared and advanced on them. Wario reappeared on the small mobile discs that carry fighters. He had pain all over his body, but that was quickly erased from his memory as he saw the alloys advancing on the group. But even he was scared to move now, cause he knew he wasn't in the 100 man brawl or 15 minute brawl, but the cruel brawl, and he knew what lay ahead for him. He saw his friends being gut and slugged by the merciless alloys; saw Ganondorf being picked up and thrown at high speed. He didn't want to go down there, but he knew the disc would disappear sooner or later. Instead, he waited for his fate, as did the other fighters, who were shaking in fear now.

Suddenly, his disc vanished and he plunged down into the alloy crowd. His body took it from here, using the few seconds of invulnerably to fight the alloys, but after those precious seconds were gone, he was overwhelmed by them and was shooting off the screen in a couple of seconds, the pain didn't help at all. It grew so bad that he rather launch himself off the stage than let them do it. But, he knew deep inside that he wouldn't escape them, not in this way, not in any other way. Slowly, he accepted his fate as the alloys once again dog piled on him. The rest of the group had by now snap out of their shock and were trying to fight off the hordes of enemies, but every so often one would send them shooting out.

They didn't how long they were there, they lost count of time. But they knew they were in there for a very long time, suffering from a bad joke...

Ness was pacing now, his mind going through the possible facts of what might have happened to his victims. They should have come out by now if they had found an escape route. But they hadn't, so that meant they were stuck in there. For how long, he wondered. He thought in what to do, what to do. He wasn't going in there, fat chance. In a desperate mode, he fired a fire bolt at the selection panel. The bolt exploded as it hit the panel, creating the column. And, as the fire burned, Ness saw that it had created a portal to the inside of the panel. He had an idea.

The group of heavies were too distracted to notice a flashing light near the left edge of the stage. They were too busy trying to fight off the incoming alloys. All of them were near the left edge, but they all stood looking forward. They didn't want to take their eyes off the alloys or it could mean more withering pain. Although they were less then capable of solving simple equations, they had managed to work into a positive formation. Bowser spew fire, Wario stood in front with his mouth wide open, Ganondorf would use his dark punch, and Dedede threw an endless stream of his minions against the alloys. This tactic kept them at bay, but it also kept the group tiring themselves out. Every now and then, one alloy would get too close and send a poor soul flying off.

'' I can't keep my arm up for much longer, it feels like its going to bust.'' commented Ganondorf.

''Well we can't stop now or we'll be flying off again, there are just too many.'' said Bowser.

Just then, they heard a soft but clear voice calling out to them. It seem to be coming from behind them. In response, Ganondorf turned around. It was a bad move, since he was closer to the front, and an alloy punched him and sent him packing. Although it was a strong hit, Ganondorf managed not to reach the limit, and took hold of the edge. Suddenly, he heard the voice calling out just below him. Cocking his head, he looked down and saw a portal, and a column of fire. Ness.

Quickly, he climbed up and shouted '' There's a portal down there, it's the only way out of here, come one!'' without waiting for a respond, he threw himself over the edge. The group turned around and saw Ganondorf disappearing through the gap. Instantly, just before the alloys descended upon them, they jumped down into the portal. Since the column of fire was the only thing connecting this dimension with the other, they had to go through it and be seared just a small amount. When they landed on the other side, the fog covered them as the fire went out. In response, Ness threw another one at the ground and told the group to hurry.

They didn't wait one second before they sprinted across and into the light. But they didn't stop there, they kept going until they escaped the building. Outside, they fell to the ground in pain and exhaustion. Everyone except Wario, who grabbed Ness and shook him as if he were a rattle. When he finally stopped, he screamed at the young boy '' You set us up, didn't you! Why you little punk, I would very much like to knock you senseless right now, but because of your little trick, I got sprains and bruises that will last for days. When I get my energy back, We're all going to teach you a lesson or two.'' He then let go of him and fell backwards onto the floor.

Ness whirled around until he finally regained focus.

'' It wasn't my fault, the other fighters told me. They're the ones you should be taking out your anger on, not me!''

''You're going to need more than just words to save your skin, but we'll get to you when the time comes. Cmon guys, let's go off to get some medicine and sleep.'' said Bowser.

The group staggered off in the direction of the gigantic house, grunting with effort. Meanwhile, Ness thought of how to escape the mess he had just gotten into, and headed off into the garden where trainers usually meditated. There, one would usually find fighters such as Meta Knight, Lucas, and Zelda. He would need advice from them if he ever wanted to come out clean and healthy.

The sealed off area wasn't sealed off anymore, and the enclosed plot which harbored the cruel brawl panel wasn't locked up. Worst yet, the alloys had seen how they could escape the stage in which they were forced to be in. The alloys, almost an army of them, tried to figure out how to re-open the portal. Their answer came when the yellow alloy threw a fire punch at the place where the gap had been. In a flash, the gap appeared, but it quickly disappeared again. But now the alloys knew where it was. The red alloy threw himself at the spot where he had seen it and sprung up his leg in a flying kick. His Foot hit the gap, opened it, and let him through it. He quickly stood up right at where it connected. More alloys went to lend a hand, and the portal widened.

The red alloy jumped into the fog, but since he had glowing spots, It didn't bother him much. He proceeded as more alloys sprung out. The invasion had begun.


End file.
